User talk:PrincessAli♥
Welcome Hi Blondetta, welcome to ! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the User:Little Monser/Sig page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FabCassandra (Talk) 19:02, 6 November 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. No offence but you just joined the Wikia... I doubt you'll be considered. But stay active, I'm sure you'll get an Admin position soon. Hey! :) Hey Ali! Long time no... Chat? Haha. Anyway, what's with all of your other accounts being made? Is there like a glitch when u get on ur account? I also came to ur page to ask you something. Do you love the fashion of the pretty little liars and the rest of the female cast? I'm gonna give you a website if you wanna. It's AMAZING! Just find the scroll of the female characters/cast and click. Fun, weird, and GORGEOUS styles are on your way. Kisses! (I hope this doesn't make me pathetic....) Didn't you feel bad for him when u saw his face as he saw his sister's corpse?>> Yeah... Awkward... -MsIzzy1104 (talk) 17:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :) To be honest, I like blondetta. It has a certain ring to it! Haha. I soo can't wait for 3B. MsIzzy1104 (talk) 23:55, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Helloooo You'd make a fantastic admin! I love all the theories u make and we surely need people to edit more accurately! (Cuz a LOT of people do NOT know how to spell) Btw I love ur Mean Girls quotes! So if Ali was alive, I'm sure she would say "Get in, loser. We're going shopping," to one of the liars'. LOL Leave a message anytime! MsIzzy1104 (talk) 17:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Nav-Templates Hi, it's Gab here and im trying to say thnx for make the navigational templates smaller and more "fabulous" :D thnx again and by the way i hope you get to the top 20 list someday :) and P.S. welcome to the wiki...........gabriel (talk) 09:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Were you the one who changed the templates and the character quotes? It's awesome! MsIzzy1104 (talk) 05:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Wow I never imagine to find you here. Interesting so you Pretty Little Liars fan to.-Tom Jacob Chat! Hey Ali! Please come onto chat again! I'll be on @4:55, 5 minutes before the new episode starts. See you there! -MsIzzy1104 (talk) 00:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Chat on 4:50? Well, 10 minutes before the new episode? See you there? MsIzzy1104 (talk) 23:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC)